Don't Lead Me On
by ThatRandomHunter
Summary: When Robin screws up him and Starfire's relationship on their anniversary, he soon can't decide who he loves. But then, a complication arises, who will he choose: Starfire or Raven?
1. Robin's Fail

And so it began. It all started with a date. It was their one-year anniversary since Tokyo, and Robin made sure to thoroughly think the date through. They were going to go to a five star restaurant on the lakefront with an amazing view. He had paid extra in advance to have it set up with candles and rosepetals and all that stuff that girls like. At the end of the night, they were going to go on the ferris wheel. He had a promise ring to give her… and he was going to tell her he loved her. Until, all hell broke loose.

"Slade did what?"

"He broke into the Underground Tech Base for the U.S. Government. " Cyborg said, briefing Robin.

"The one with the missile codes?" Robin asked and Cyborg nodded.

This was not even the hell mentioned before.

"It seems like if we go there and stop Slade, I can change the codes. But really, it's you and Star's anniversary. Go and have fun. We can take care of it." Cyborg told him.

"You are sure?" Starfire asked.

"Of course we are." Raven responded.

"Thanks guys. We appreciate it." Robin said, taking Starfire by the arm and leading her outside to the R-Cycle. "No. This isn't right. We should go help them." Robin said, feeling his hero duty call to him. She looked at him with mixed feelings. First shock, then sadness, then anger. Her eyes glowed green, she vaporized her dress off of her so she was in her usual uniform. She then flew fast to catch up with the others.

…There it is.

It was a short fight, seeing as Slade just felt like he needed to do something evil after falling off the radar for a year. The codes were reset, and the Titans returned home. It was about midnight , because the trip to the UTB was about 3 hours when you weren't driving supersonic speed. They all sat in the main room eating their usual midnight donuts. Robin moved a little closer to Starfire, and she scooted away. He raised an eyebrow, and she turned away.

"So, what was everybody's favorite part of the day?"

"My TOFU SANDWICH!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Kickin' Slade's sorry little butt! BOOYAH!" Cyborg responded, a little louder than usual.

"My book." Raven said in her usual monotone. Starfire stood up and walked away, but before opening the door, she looked at Robin and said,

"The part where I didn't have to spend time with you." And left the room. Robin got up to follow her, and met her in the hallway.

"Star, why are you so mad?" he asked.

"Because, clearly our other friends could have handled the problem with Slade, and we could have had a night full of wonder." She responded.

"But we're heroes, Starfire. My duty is to the city first. I know they could have handled it, but I felt guilty. Now I feel even worse than I did before because I hurt you."

"Yes, well you should indeed feel the guilt." She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized.

"You are forgiven. But we are the over. I cannot be with one who has divided loyalties. Goodbye, Robin. I will return your stuff to your room first thing tomorrow morning."

"But it was just this once! Give me another chance… please?" he begged.

"But it was not just this once." She began to list all the times he had done that before dates.

"I'm sorry. Goodnight, Starfire."

"Goodnight, _friend Robin._" Those words stung like a salt on an open wound. Ever since they started dating, she had stopped calling him friend Robin and began calling him _her _Robin. He took the ring out of his pocket, and held it in his hand.

"I'll always love you, Koriand'r of Tamaran."

"Wanna talk about it?" A voice said, and Robin turned to see Raven standing in the doorway.


	2. Really Robin?

**Hie guys! I want to thank my FANTASTIC Beta I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery! Without her, this chapter would be nothing!**

**I own nothing.**

"Wanna talk about it?"

Robin turned around to see Raven looking at him with a hint of concern. He gestured lamely to the promise ring. "I was gonna give this to her tonight. But I guess not."

She sighed. "Robin...Starfire's special. You can't just run out superhero-ing on the night of your anniversary."

He ran a hand through his gelled hair. "I know, I know."

"Then why'd you do it?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know… I was nervous, and I just thought… I could get away from it. I love her so much, but I'm not good with this romantic stuff. Pshh, thanks Batman." He said. Raven let out a rare little laugh.

"I'm going to give her time to cool off. She might accidentally zap me with her eyebeams."

"Robin, I don't think she's mad, I think she's just upset."

"Oh." They spent the night talking and watching movies. It was around ten when Starfire decided to go and check talk to Robin. She opened the door, but she wished she hadn't. Raven and Robin were kissing passionately. She gasped, let out a little sob and ran back to her room.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled and jumped up, running after her.

"It's too late." Raven said. "What kind of best friend am I?" She asked, breaking a lightbulb in her distress and buried her face in her hands.

"You need to go meditate." Robin told her.

"I know." Raven replied and went to her room. Starfire flew into Cyborg's room.

"Friend Cyborg? I am going to Tamaran for a while, I do not know yet when I will return." She told him.

"Of course, take your time girl. You know what to do when you want to talk." Starfire nodded, gave him a hug and flew out of his window.

-MORNING-

"Where's Star?" Beastboy asked Cyborg at breakfast.

"Tamaran. I don't know why though."

"Damn it!" Robin said. "I'm borrowing the T-Ship, Cy." He got up, but Raven stopped him.

"Don't." She told him.

"I can't just leave her like that, not after what happened last night." He replied.

"She'll have you killed, she is the princess. Robin, when she's upset, she goes into warrior-princess Koriand'r mode." Robin sighed.

"I'll take my chances."

"Did last night mean nothing to you? Or was it just your desire that you needed fulfilled?" She asked.

"We'll talk about it when I get back." Robin answered, and ran out into the T-Ship.

"What happened last night?!" Beastboy questioned. Raven blushed.

"Robin and I…kind of… made out." She replied. Beastboy got up and stomped to his room.

"Poor Star. The man she loved and her best friend. I can't believe you two would hurt her like that." Cyborg said, shaking his head in disgust, and got up to do the dishes.

-TAMARAN-

Starfire lay on her bed, sobbing.

"Hey." A voice said, a voice to familiar. She didn't turn to face him. "I'm so sorry. I love you, more than the world. I don't love her, Star. She's not you. You're you and-" he got cut off by Starfire kissing him. They spent the night together, satisfying the desire in their hearts.


	3. Over-thinking and forgiving too easily

**Hey, I finally updated! and it's a long chapter too! I don't have a disclaimer in the first two I think, so for the first two and this one, I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. Enjoy :)**

Starfire awoke in her bed in the Tamaranean palace. Robin was next to her, snoring softly. She let out a quiet little giggle and proceeded to her bathroom to take a shower. She took her time, thinking things through. She forgave so easily, but she loved him. She really did. But he loved her, too. Right? She flashed back to a couple of nights ago, seeing them together, feeling her heart split into two. Why would they hurt her like that? She didn't know. Then there was last night. Had they gone too far? It was just another question she didn't know the answer to. She got out and got dressed only to find Robin was still asleep. She laid out a pair of clothes for him from his bag and flew out of the balcony to pack the T-Ship. When she got back in the room, Robin was standing there, fully dressed and ready to go. Starfire gasped.

"How are you able to dress that fast?" She questioned.

"Years of practice." He said with a playful smile. She flew over and greeted him with a hug.

"I knew that if you loved me you'd come for me!" She trilled in a sing-songy voice. "But we still need to do the talking about what has occured." She added, changing the tone of her voice abruptly.

"Agreed." Robin nodded. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked, offering his hand.

"I am." She said, taking it.

-BACK AT THE TOWER-

Beastboy and Cyborg were furious with Raven. They refused to talk to her. They went out for dinner without her (but they brought her home some pizza), they played games without even asking her to join, they watched movies with just the two of them.

"How long are you guy going to be mad at me?!" She asked, getting frustrated. The boys remained silent, facing the TV screen so their back was turned to her. "Listen. I get that it was a bad thing to do and she's my best friend, I love her! But I love Robin, too!" The two boys turned around in shock. "He gets me, he's the only one that ever has and ever will, and I can't shake the feeling that he should be with me and not her!" Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat in the corner of the room. She turned towards the source to see Robin standing there. She blushed and ran to her room, panic stricken.

"Please tell me Star is still outside and heard none of that." Cyborg looked at Robin.

"Star is still outside and heard none of that." Robin replied. Beastboy and Cyborg both sighed in relief.

"You are wrong. I heard the whole thing." Starfire said, walking in quietly.

"Star…" Robin murmured.

"I need….the time. I believe you and Raven do as well. Please, do the calling of me when you have figured whatever it is that you need to out." And with that, she went to her room, coming out 20 minutes later in dark skinny jeans and a white long sleeve cotton shirt. Her hair was braided back into a French braid and she had some natural colored shimmery eye shadow applied. She carried a small pink drawstring bag and a wallet and iPhone in her back pocket. "If I am needed, the number of my cellular device is on the refrigerator, as is where I am staying." She said and walked out the door. She walked around the city for a while, but soon discovered she was hungry, so she checked into her room and ordered room service.

-BACK AT THE TOWER (again)-

Robin knocked lightly on Raven's door.

"Rae? We need to talk." He said through the door. It slid open to reveal Raven's tear-stained face. She nodded and stepped aside to allow him to enter the dark room.

"Robin, I…" She began.

"Shh, it's okay. Raven…I understand. There was a time when I…when I was unsure of me and Starfire…and the other night…" Robin started to say when Raven cut him off with a kiss. Outside in the main room, Cyborg's arm blinked, it was a call from Starfire.

"Hey Star, what's wrong?"

"Friend Cyborg, I do not know what to do. When we were in Tamaran, something happened between me and Robin….Cyborg…I believe I am… with child."

"WHAT?!" Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin and Raven all said at the same time.


	4. A Baby?

**Because you lovely people wanted me to update fast, here y'all go, I have no life :)**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

_"Hey Star, what's wrong?"_

_"Friend Cyborg, I do not know what to do. When we were in Tamaran, something happened between me and Robin….Cyborg…I believe I am… with child."_

_"WHAT?!" Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin and Raven all said at the same time._

"Yes… I am not sure yet, but I am showing many indications." She said quietly. Cyborg gave Robin the 'are-you-kidding-me-how-irresponsible-are-you?!' glare.

"Girl, we need to get you to Tamaran." Cyborg decided.

"I am on my way home." Starfire agreed. Back in his room, Robin paced about. He didn't even think it was possible! _Pull it together, Rob._ He told himself mentally. _You go yourself into this mess, and so now you have to be strong. For Starfire. _He continued on in his head. He took a deep breath and packed his bag. Raven stood in his door.

"So you're just going to leave? Again?" She asked.

"Raven, this isn't the best time. I'm sorry but I have to go and be with my pregnant _girlfriend._" He said in an impatient tone. She choked back a sob and ran off to her room.

"I'll stay here with Raven." Beastboy told Robin.

"Thank you. You're in charge. Call me if there's something you two can't handle." Robin replied. Beastboy saluted him.

"Aye, aye cap'n!" He shouted with a large smile.

When they got to Tamaran, Emperor Galfore greeted them with a smile.

"Hello, my K'norfka!" Starfire said happily.

"My little bumgorf! What brings you here?" Galfore replied.

"K'norfka, I must go to the doctors. I believe I am… with child." Galfore stared at her for a second, then turned to the nearest guard.

"Will you please escort these three to the doctor's chambers?" The guard bowed and motioned for them to follow. When they got to the doctor's chambers, the doctor was working with another patient. When she was finished, she came over to the princess.

"Princess Koriand'r! Glad to see you have returned for the moment!" The doctor said happily, curtseying. Starfire replied with a smile. "How may I help you?" Starfire took the doctor's had and placed it on her lower abdomen. "Ahh…I see. Congratulations, your highness, you're having a baby! I take it this one's the father." She said, motioning to Robin. Starfire nodded. "I won't be able to tell you everything, considering this baby is half human, but I can tell you that it will be a girl, and she is due on October22nd in Earth days." She said, comparing the Earth and Tamaranean calendars.

"Thank you doctor." Starfire said, taking her doctor's report and Robin's hand. On their way out, Galfore looked at Starfire questioningly. She nodded.

"You better be good to her, young man." He told Robin.

"Yes sir!" Robin replied, they walked to the T-ship and headed home.

**In the next chapter, it will be the same day but with Beast Boy and Raven!**

**Review please :3**


End file.
